Bridgette, The Pokemon Trainer
by DarkHellia77
Summary: After Bridgette crosses over into another dimension, she learns that nothing makes sense in the pokemon world. Pairing: Ash/Bridgette
1. Chapter 1

Bridgette jumped out of the Total Drama Jumbo Jet. She shouted, "Listen, guys! Watch

out for Alejandro! He's evil!" She tried to warn them, but the pole from earlier was stuck

to her tongue. To make matters worse, the parachute wouldn't open. Bridgette looked

down. She wasn't about to land in the snow. She thought to herself, "Oh, no! Those are

rocks! If I hit one of those, I could die!" She kept on falling.

Meanwhile, in another universe…

Ash Ketchum and his friends Dawn and Brock were in the Sinnoh Region. Ash yelled,

"I'm going to earn my very first Sinnoh League Badge!" Dawn told him, "I heard about

the Gym Leader in Oreburgh City. He uses Rock-type pokemon." Brock suggested, "Ash

you should use that to your advantage. Turtwig will be a big help for this." Next, they

couldn't believe what they saw. It was Palkia, the ruler of space and dimensions!" Ash

shouted, "It's Palkia! I'm going to catch it!" However, Palkia used Spatial Rend 10 times.

The attacks created a large dimensional vortex! Dawn yelled, "Oh, no! What happened?"

Back in the Total Drama universe, Bridgette was getting closer to her demise. She

thought to herself, "I guess this is the end. I won't see Geoff's happy face ever again."

Suddenly, a blue vortex appeared below! Bridgette fell into it!

In Ash's universe, the trio was still shocked. Ash's group turned around. When they

looked back, Palkia had disappeared. Dawn asked, "Palkia's gone, but why is this vortex

still here?" At that moment, Bridgette came out of it! Ash yelled, "Whoa!"

Dawn went over to Bridgette. She asked, "Are you okay? Why do you have a pole stuck

to your tongue? It won't budge!" Ash had an idea. He made Chimchar come out of the

pokeball. Ash ordered, "Chimchar, use Flamethrower to melt the ice!" The fire was so

intense, and Bridgette was able to get her tongue off the pole. She asked, "Who are you?

What is this place?" Brock responded, "You're in the world of pokemon. I'm Brock. This

is Dawn. That boy is Ash Ketchum." Dawn cheered, "Oh, wow! I recognize that girl!

She's Bridgette from that show that I like!" Bridgette said, "Yeah, it's me. Anyway, what

are those strange creatures?" Ash explained, "These are called pokemon. They have

strange powers and abilities. While some people keep them as pets, some people use

them to battle." Bridgette asked, "Is that a good thing?" Ash said, "We use our pokemon

in positive ways. However, Team Rocket uses their pokemon for evil. Speaking of

pokemon, do you have any?" Bridgette told him, "I just entered this world. This is my

first time hearing about pokemon. Where do you find them?" Brock had an idea.

Since they were in an area with many types of pokemon, he made some food with an

amazing aroma. In 10 minutes, multiple kinds of pokemon gathered around them.

Bridgette exclaimed, "That's cool! What are those three pokemon?" Ash handed his

pokedex to her. He told her, "Press the blue button for a scan." She pressed that button.

The pokedex explained, "That is Charmander, the fire pokemon. This one is Squirtle, the

water pokemon. That one is Bulbasaur, the grass pokemon." Bridgette asked, "How do

you get a pokemon?" Ash gave her a demonstration. He yelled, "Pikachu, use

thunderbolt!" Pikachu electrocuted the three pokemon, and they fainted. Ash handed

three master balls to Bridgette. He announced, "You have to throw these at the

pokemon." Bridgette threw the master balls, and the pokemon were caught. Dawn

cheered, "You have your first three pokemon, Bridgette! After you train them, they will

evolve!" Bridgette wondered, "They'll evolve? What does that mean?" Brock explained,

"When a pokemon reaches certain conditions, it will evolve. The pokemon will get

stronger, learn new moves, and it may even change into a different form! Some pokemon

evolve by leveling up and using stones, while others evolve by happiness or learning

certain moves. Well, we're going this way. Bridgette, go left. You'll reach Sandgem

Town. When you arrive there, go see Professor Rowan. He'll give you a pokedex, and

you can start your journey." Ash exclaimed, "Goodbye, Bridgette! I hope we meet again

someday!" Bridgette waved goodbye, and she headed towards Sandgem Town. Bridgette

thought to herself, "I miss Geoff so much. I hope he's okay. I hope Alejandro gets what

he deserves." When she arrived in Sandgem Town, she noticed the sign for Professor

Rowan's lab. She knocked on the door, and she entered the building. Professor Rowan

said, "Hello, there. You must be the new trainer that Ash told me about. You arrived here

through a vortex, if I'm not mistaken?" Bridgette replied, "Yes, and I need to get back

home." He replied, "Eventually, you will get back home. First, I must give you a

pokedex." He handed her a pokedex with data about everything in Sinnoh. Bridgette said,

"Thank you, Professor Rowan." He yelled, "Wait a minute!" He also gave Bridgette a

guidebook. It had a map of the Sinnoh Region in it. Bridgette thanked him, and she left.

Then, three people showed up. Jessie said, "Hi, there! We're looking for new recruits to

help us." James added, "We have a club! It's called The Rocket Lovers Club! You should

join us!" Meowth commented, "It's free, and it's in a mansion." Before Bridgette could

respond, James guided her to his mansion. He opened the gate, and they entered the

mansion. Bridgette exclaimed, "You live here? This is great! I have a place to stay, and I

won't be out in the wild." Jessie told her, "Please go in another room. We have to talk to

our boss." Bridgette went upstairs. She found many boxes. They were filled with poke

balls, potions, items, TMs, berries, and the key items. Bridgette noticed a bag on a shelf.

It was empty. She stored all of the items in it. Next, a bird came through the window.

Bridgette checked her pokedex. She whispered, "It's a Starly. I think it's cute." She used

a master ball to catch it. Then, a Beldum came floating in with a Gastly. Bridgette

captured those two, also. She had an idea. Bridgette fed all six of her pokemon some

golden rare candies. The candies leveled them up by ten each time. Bridgette found a

picture beside a box. It was a picture of a beach. She said, "This looks like a great place

to go surfing. I should say goodbye." She looked on the back of the picture. It said, "_I am _

_a member of Team Rocket now. I miss the old days."_ Bridgette remembered what Ash

had told her about Team Rocket. She climbed out of the window, got on a bicycle, and

headed to Oreburgh City. Back at the mansion, Jessie went upstairs. She screamed, "Oh,

no! The twerp cleaned us out! We don't have anything left! Where did she go?" James

commented, "I remember that face! She's from that show in another universe! If we catch

her, the show will want her back. Then, we can demand that we should be on television!

By kidnapping someone famous, we'll become famous too! It's a great plan!"

Meanwhile, Bridgette reached Oreburgh City. She noticed a boy coming out of a

building. She asked him, "What can I do in this city?" He replied, "You can stop talking

to me. My name is Paul. This is the Oreburgh Gym. If you win a battle, then you'll get a

badge. However, you don't look capable of achieving that. Anyway, I have badges to

earn." He headed in another direction. Then, Ash came out of the gym. Bridgette asked,

"Are you okay?" Ash replied, "I'm sad. I can't believe that I lost!" Bridgette commented,

"Don't be sad about it. How many badges do you need, anyway?" Ash told her, "We

need eight of them, so we can reach the Sinnoh League. Good luck." Bridgette yelled,

"Don't leave, Ash! You should watch my gym battle. I might win. That will cheer you

up. My friend Lindsay told me that when you are happy, other people will be happy."

Ash said, "Okay, we can stay and watch. Is that okay, Pikachu?" It shook its head "yes."

Bridgette entered the gym. Dawn and Brock said, "Hi, Bridgette. I hope you're ready."

She entered the gym. Bridgette noticed the battlefield. Roark announced, "We have a

challenger! My name is Roark! Who are you?" Bridgette said, "I'm Bridgette from Total

Drama." Roark explained, "In this battle, both of us will use three pokemon. The winner

will be determined, after all three of a trainer's pokemon faint. Get ready!"

He sent out Geodude. Bridgette sent out Blastoise! Dawn exclaimed, "Wow, she must

have trained a lot!" Bridgette shouted, "Use Surf on Geodude!" A tidal wave hit

Geodude, and it fainted. Roark sent out Onix. Bridgette switched to her Venusaur.

Brock commented, "You're right, Dawn. She's good, for a beginner.

Bridgette yelled, "Use Razor Leaf!" Sharp leaves hit Onix, and it fainted.

Roark sent out Cranidos. He commented, "You're a really good trainer!" Bridgette

switched to her Gengar. She ordered, "Use Shadow Ball!" Gengar threw a black ball at

Cranidos, and it fainted. Roark announced, "Bridgette wins! You can take this badge!"

Bridgette received the Coal Badge from Roark! Ash cheered, "That was great! Bridgette,

you should travel with us. You'll like it." She responded, "Okay, because some people

are probably looking for me. I don't want them to find me. They're probably mad."

Bridgette and her new friends left Oreburgh City, and they headed somewhere else.

**How was my first chapter? Bridgette's a trainer now! She will have battles against people, and she will encounter Paul again! Standby for Chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

Bridgette and her friends reached a Pokemon Center. She noticed that Ash was gone.

Bridgette asked, "Where did Ash go?" Dawn replied, "I don't know, but there's no need

to worry. He'll be all right. Anyway, it's almost night time." Nurse Joy announced,

"Bridgette, we've healed your pokemon!" Before she could get them, Brock intervened.

He exclaimed, "Nurse Joy, you're so beautiful! I love you!" Bridgette whispered, "Dawn,

what's going on?" She said, "He's flirting with Nurse Joy again." Bridgette took the poke

balls from the tray. She let out all of her pokemon. Dawn yelled, "Wow, Bridgette!

You've got Charizard, Blastoise, Venusaur, Pidgeot, Metagross, and Gengar! For a

beginner, you trained them really fast!" Bridgette explained, "I used golden rare candies."

Dawn wondered, "Those are hard to find. Where did you get them?" Bridgette knew that

if she told Dawn that she was with Team Rocket, then she might hate her. Bridgette had

to lie. She said, "I found them in the forest. They were under a pile of dirt." At that

moment, Ash walked in. He shouted, "I got the Coal Badge! It wasn't easy for me."

Dawn asked Nurse Joy, "Can we get some food, please?" Bridgette said, "I don't have

any money." Ash commented, "You're a pokemon trainer, so you can eat for free."

In 15 minutes, the food arrived. Everyone sat down at a table. Ash asked, "Where do we

go next?" Brock suggested, "We should go to Eterna City. It's not a difficult road, and

you can get your 2nd badge." Ash told him, "I'll earn that badge, and that will show Paul

that I'm not pathetic!" Bridgette remembered that name. She said, "I know him. When

we were in Oreburgh City, I encountered him. Does he have strong pokemon?" Ash told

her, "Yes, he does. Our first battle ended in a tie. In our second battle, he defeated me."

Bridgette was listening, but she was also concerned about Team Rocket following her

trail. Then, she had an idea. She shouted, "Listen, Ash! I'm heading to Eterna City. I have

some business to take care of. It's a personal matter. I'm leaving now." Brock asked,

"Are you going to be okay? We'll meet you in Eterna City. Don't get lost in the forest."

She thanked them, and she rode away on her bicycle. Meanwhile, Team Rocket was

walking in the forest. Jessie said, "We don't have any supplies, because we got tricked by

a twerp!" James added, "Your complaining isn't making it any better. If we had an easier

way of finding that girl, then we could get our stuff back." Meowth yelled, "Wait, guys!

If we waste our time finding this girl, how will we get Pikachu?" James said, "Meowth is

right. We can't lose our chance at getting Pikachu." Bridgette made it to Floaroma Town.

She noticed a building with a ribbon on it. She went in it. A girl named Zoey saw her.

She asked, "Is this your first Pokemon Contest?" Bridgette said, "I think it is. How does

it work?" Zoey explained, "First, there is the appeal round. Your pokemon has to use it

moves in a creative way. Then, there are the battle rounds. You have to make the other

trainer's pokemon faint, while using moves creatively. If your points go down to zero,

that's another way of losing. Good luck, stranger!" Bridgette signed her name on the

sheet for the contests. The emcee announced, "Welcome to the 1st Sinnoh Contest! We

have 16 trainers competing, but only eight will move on to the battle round." Bridgette

was backstage with everyone else. She got ideas from watching the other contestants.

After 10 minutes, it was Bridgette's turn. She ordered, "Come on out, Blastoise!" She

commanded, "Use Surf five times!" Blastoise's surf attacks created beautiful waves.

Bridgette shouted, "Use Ice Beam!" The ice froze the stage, and it was sparkly. The

judges loved it. Next, decisions were made. Bridgette got the chance to compete in the

battle rounds. Her first opponent was a girl named Ursula. She said, "Oh, great. I'm up

against a girl who looks like a rookie? This will be easy. Let's do it, Gabite!" Bridgette

looked it up in the Pokedex. She thought to herself, "Ground-types hate ice. That's it!"

Bridgette sent out Blastoise! Ursula asked, "You're using it again? Wow, you're dumb."

Bridgette replied, "Being mean won't get you anywhere in life. Blastoise, use Ice Beam

on the ground!" The stage was frozen solid! Ursula said, "What a stupid move." Bridgette

had a plan. She ordered, "Jump up, and use Hydro Pump on Gabite!" It unleashed lots of

water pressure, and Gabite took damage! It was still standing. Ursula yelled, "Wow,

you've got a weird strategy. I hope it involves losing. Wait, what's happening to Gabite?"

Since it was wet, and ice was down below, Gabite began to be frozen! Bridgette said,

"Blastoise, use Flash Cannon to end this!" It unleashed steel energy, and Gabite fainted.

Ursula protested, "You're kidding me! I can't believe this! That girl beat me?" The

audience cheered. In the next round, Bridgette faced a boy named Kenny. He yelled,

"Let's go, Prinplup!" Bridgette said, "Venusaur, use Bullet Seed." It shot out destructive

seeds five times in a row, and Prinplup fainted. Kenny told her, "You're really good. You

might be better than Dee Dee." Finally, Bridgette faced off against Zoey. She shouted,

"Come on out, Glameow!" Bridgette cheered, "Charizard, use Blast Burn!" It unleashed a

huge, fiery explosion! Glameow was defeated. Zoey told Bridgette, "You have skills.

You've earned your 1st ribbon! If you get four more, then you'll be in the Grand

Festival!" Bridgette received the red ribbon from Nurse Joy. She put it in her ribbon case.

Bridgette left Floaroma Town, and she headed for Eterna Forest. Bridgette thought to

herself, "My biggest fear is being alone in the woods. I don't want to go in the forest."

At that moment, she had an idea. Bridgette used Pidgeot to fly, so that she wouldn't have

to go through the woods. She made it to Eterna City. Bridgette headed towards the Gym.

Meanwhile, Dawn's group made it to Floaroma Town. She saw Kenny and Zoey.

Dawn asked, "Is the contest here?" Kenny replied, "Sorry, Dee Dee. The contest ended."

Zoey added, "I'm very suspicious about something. This girl who won claimed that she

didn't know about contests, yet she unleashed a storm of good moves. What was her

name?" Kenny responded, "I think it was Bridgette. Wait a minute! Isn't she from that

show called Total Drama World Tour? I watched this week's episode. Leshawna's gone."

Ursula overheard them talking. She yelled, "That girl named Bridgette beat me! I will

track her down, and get my ribbon!" Meanwhile, Bridgette entered the gym. She saw

Paul. Bridgette told him, "Hello, Paul." He replied, "Oh, great. You're that weird girl."

Bridgette said, "I'm challenging the Gym Leader. Does she use Grass-types?" Paul

responded, "Yes, she does. I already earned the badge, so I don't need to be here. That

annoying Ash and his friends might show up soon." He left the gym. Gardenia appeared.

She announced, "Hi, my name's Gardenia! I love grass-type pokemon! Let's have our

battle!" They stood on opposite sides of the battlefield. Bridgette was determined.

She sent out Charizard! Gardenia sent out Cherubi! Bridgette commanded, "Charizard,

use Flamethrower!" Cherubi fainted from it! Gardenia sent out Turtwig! Bridgette said,

"Charizard, use Flamethrower!" Turtwig fainted! Gardenia sent out Roserade! Bridgette

told Charizard, "Use Fire Blast!" It unleashed a powerful fire, and Roserade fainted!"

Gardenia announced, "Bridgette is the winner! Congratulations, you've earned this!"

Bridgette received the Forest Badge from Gardenia! She left the gym.

Bridgette thought to herself, "I didn't want to leave my friends, but those bad people are

probably following my trail. Speaking of bad people, I hope Alejandro gets voted off. I

have to get back home, and tell everyone about his evil ways."

Ash's group reached Eterna City. Dawn exclaimed, "Hi, Bridgette! Congratulations on

winning that contest! However, I'll win the next one!" Ash added, "That's the 2nd badge!

Good going, Bridgette! I'm going to win, too!" Ash went in the gym.

Bridgette thought to herself, "If I win these tournaments, I might get back home. I really

miss Geoff."

In the Total Drama universe, Geoff was frantic. He yelled, "Bridgette's not here? What

do you mean?" Harold told him, "I've looked everywhere. I can't find her."

**How was Chapter 2? Do you like Bridgette's winning streak? She now has her first 3 rivals from the contest! She will battle Paul. Standby for Chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

Bridgette and her friends stayed in the Pokemon Center. She noticed that Brock was

giving bowls of food to everyone's pokemon. Bridgette asked, "Brock, what are you

feeding them?" He explained, "It's pokemon food. It will keep our pokemon healthy."

Ash and Dawn came in. Ash yelled, "I got my 2nd gym badge! We did it, Pikachu!"

Dawn added, "I have good news, too! There's a contest in Eterna City! I'm psyched!"

Bridgette replied, "That's great. We should enter." The two girls left the pokemon center,

and they went into the contest arena. The emcee announced, "Welcome to our 2nd Sinnoh

Contest! Out of these 16 trainers who signed up, only one shall get the prize!"

Dawn and Bridgette went backstage. Zoey saw them. She said, "Hey, guys. Are you

ready for this?" Dawn replied, "I'm so psyched for this!" Bridgette commented, "I'm all

right." The appeal round began. Dawn and Buneary got good reviews from the judges.

Then, it was Bridgette's turn. She sent out Venusaur. Bridgette said, "Venusaur, shoot

your Razor Leaf into the air! Then, destroy the leaves with Bullet Seed!" Venusaur

followed all of Bridgette's commands. In the end, their tactics created green sparkles on

the stage. Nurse Joy said, "For the appeal rounds, you just set the expectations higher for

everyone. That was a fantastic performance!" After that round was over, the judges made

their decisions. Bridgette, Zoey, and Jessie made it to the second round. Dawn did not.

She started crying. Zoey told her, "Dawn, don't cry. If it makes you feel better,

Bridgette's in the first match." The second round began. Bridgette sent out Gengar!

Her opponent sent out a Turtwig. Bridgette yelled, "Gengar, use Sludge Bomb!"

It shot out poisonous sludge, and it made Turtwig faint. Bridgette went to the 3rd round.

She faced off against a girl who used a Skarmory. Bridgette sent out Charizard!

Bridgette shouted, "Charizard, use Flamethrower!" It unleashed a powerful flame, and

that caused Skarmory to faint. Bridgette advanced on to the final round. She went

backstage to change pokemon. Dawn said, "Hi, Bridgette." She responded, "Listen, I'm

sorry that I did better in the appeal round." Dawn told her, "Don't worry. You're a great

trainer. That was very creative. Anyway, get ready for your match against Zoey." The

two girls hugged each other, and Bridgette went out on stage to face Zoey. The emcee

announced, "Wow! This is like déjà vu! These two are in the final round again!"

Zoey sent out Glameow! Bridgette sent out Venusaur! Zoey said, "Glameow, use

Scratch!" Bridgette yelled, "Venusaur, use Vine Whip to jump! Then, use Solar Blast!"

Dawn wondered, "What's Solar Blast?" Venusaur followed all the instructions. It fired an

Energy Ball from its mouth. Because of the sunlight, Venusaur used Solarbeam!

Glameow was hit by both of the attacks, and it fainted.

The emcee exclaimed, "That was awesome! Bridgette, you've earned the Blue Ribbon!"

She took the ribbon, and she left. Bridgette thought to herself, "I need to get back to my

own world. I have to win badges and ribbons, I guess. The next gym is in Veilstone.

That's not far from here." She used her Charizard to fly to Veilstone City.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket was using their balloon to search from the air. James had the

binoculars. He exclaimed, "Look at that!" He noticed Bridgette. James yelled, "That's he

girl who took our supplies!" Bridgette wondered, "What's that weird balloon?" She told

Charizard, "Use Fire Blast, and destroy that suspicious balloon." It shot out fire, and

Team Rocket was sent blasting off. Bridgette landed in Veilstone City. She noticed

someone who looked like Paul. She asked, "Do you know someone named Paul?"

The person said, "Yes. I'm his brother, Reggie. He's not here, but the Gym Leader is in

that building over there. You should battle her." Bridgette went in the building.

A girl told her, "If you're looking for a battle with the Gym Leader, you've come to the

right place. I don't know what it means to be strong, but I take battling very seriously.

Let's have our battle! By the way, I'm Maylene." They stood on opposite sides of the

battlefield. Bridgette sent out Gengar! Maylene sent out Meditite! Bridgette commanded,

"Gengar, use Shadow Ball!" It fired a black ball, and it caused Meditite to faint.

Maylene sent out Machoke! Bridgette shouted, "Gengar, use Psychic!" Machoke was hit

by a strong telekinetic force, and it fainted. Maylene said, "You're really strong."

Maylene sent out Lucario, and Bridgette switched to her Charizard. She announced,

"Charizard, use Blast Burn!" It created a fiery explosion, and Lucario fainted!

Maylene told her, "Bridgette, take this. It's the Cobble Badge. You've earned it."

Bridgette received the Cobble Badge from Maylene. She left the building.

While she was walking, Bridgette encountered Paul. She cheered, "Look, Paul! I earned

my 3rd gym badge!" He replied, "The gym leader is probably really weak. You're a really

lucky person." Bridgette told him, "I healed my pokemon. Can we have a battle?" Paul

said, "I just came here to make Reggie train my Electabuzz. Here's a deal. If you can

possibly earn eight badges, then we can have a battle. You better get stronger."

Bridgette checked her guidebook's map. She thought to herself, "The next gym is in

Pastoria City. It sounds like a great place for surfing." She used Staravia to fly there.

When Bridgette got there, someone greeted her. He said, "Welcome to Pastoria City.

Some people call it the marsh city. My name is Crasher Wake. I'm the Gym Leader."

Bridgette explained, "I want to have a battle with you, Crasher Wake. This is weird. I'm a

surfer, and I'm battling a Water-type Gym Leader." They entered the building.

The two trainers stood on their respective sides. Crasher Wake asked, "Are you ready?"

Bridgette said, "I'm always ready on water, but clumsy on land."

Crasher Wake sent out Gyarados! Bridgette sent out Gengar! She told it to use a move

that it recently learned. It was called Metronome. Suddenly, Gengar unleashed a powerful

Thunderbolt! It caused Gyarados to faint. Crasher Wake sent out Quagsire! Once again,

Gengar used Metronome! This time, it used Bullet Seed! Quagsire fainted!

Crasher Wake sent out Floatzel! This time, Gengar's Metronome turned into a

devastating Energy Ball! Floatzel took massive damage, and it fainted.

Crasher Wake exclaimed, "That was a lot of fun, Bridgette! You've earned this!"

Bridgette received the Fen Badge from Crasher Wake! She thanked him, and Bridgette

headed to Hearthome City. She thought to herself, "I hope Alejandro didn't eliminate my

team. I hope they're okay."

In the Total Drama universe, Leshawna arrived at the aftermath studio with Lindsay,

Izzy, and DJ. Geoff told them, "I can't interview you guys. Help me put these flyers

around the city! Bridgette has gone missing, dudes! We have to find out where she is!"

**How was Chapter 3? Bridgette has four badges now. She'll keep meeting up with **

**Ash's group. She will keep her deal with Paul. Standby for Chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4

Bridgette arrived in Hearthome City. She thought to herself, "I'll keep my deal with Paul.

Anyway, this city has a Contest arena and a Pokemon Gym. Which one should I go to

first?" Suddenly, she crashed into someone. He exclaimed, "Watch where you're going!

My name is Barry! I'm heading to Canalave City. I'm in a rush, but I'm still fining you!"

He ran off. Then, Bridgette noticed that Ash's group was nearby. She said, "Hello,

everyone. I'm back from my errands!" Dawn exclaimed, "Bridgette, we were worried

about you. Are you okay?" She replied, "I'm fine. I'm just going to enter that contest."

Ash told her, "Be careful, Bridgette. Dawn's been training with Piplup all day." She

asked, "What's a double battle?" Brock explained, "You must've seen the sign for the tag

team event today. After this contest is over, that event will begin." Dawn and Bridgette

entered the Contest arena. They wrote their names on the sign-up sheet. Then, they went

backstage to get ready. Dawn saw Kenny. She said, "Hi, Kenny! Let's both do our best in

this contest!" He replied, "If I were you, I wouldn't focus on beating me. Bridgette's the

one who's been on the news." Bridgette commented, "I'm entering this one, too." Zoey

appeared. She told Bridgette, "You guys may be friend, but remember that we're all

competitors right now." The emcee announced, "Welcome to the Hearthome Contest!

Which one of these talented 16 trainers will get this ribbon? Let's find out!" The appeal

rounds began. Kenny and his Prinplup did well. Zoey and Glameow did okay. The judges

loved Dawn and Piplup's beautiful bubbles. Bridgette was the last competitor. She yelled,

"Let's amaze the crowd, Gengar! Start things off with Shadow Ball!" It launched black

balls into the air, and they floated in place. Bridgette said, "Use Psychic Ball to destroy

them." Gengar fired purple balls at the black ones. They all exploded, and purple sparkles

fell down into the crowd. Nurse Joy told Bridgette, "In the last contest, you set the

difficulty level high for everyone else. This time, you set it ten times higher! Gengar

showed off its beauty, control, and grace!" The audience cheered and applauded

Bridgette. Next, the judges had the results. Bridgette, Kenny, and Zoey moved on to the

second round. However, Dawn did not. She said, "It happened again. What am I doing

wrong?" Zoey explained, "In that Bubble twister, Piplup disappeared. Remember, it's not

about the moves. Your pokemon are the main attraction." The second round began.

Bridgette faced off against a girl who used a Kingdra. She shouted, "Let's win this,

Charizard!" Her opponent commented, "That doesn't make any sense." Bridgette

explained, "You'll see my plan. Charizard, use Dragon Pulse!" It unleashed a huge

energy wave, and Kingdra fainted from taking massive damage. Bridgette advanced to

the next round. This time, she faced off against Kenny. He said, "You won't win this

time." He sent out Breloom. Bridgette sent out Gengar. She said, "Use Sludge Bomb."

Gengar unleashed purple sludge, and it had a huge effect on Breloom. Then, it fainted

because it got poisoned. Bridgette moved on to the final round. She went backstage. She

asked, "Am I facing you again, Zoey?" She replied, "Sadly, you're not. You have to face

that girl named Jessica. Bridgette noticed Jessica's similarities with Jessie. She asked,

"Where did Dawn go?" Zoey told her, "She went to the bathroom." Bridgette headed

back on stage. The emcee exclaimed, "Bridgette's skills are wicked! I hope she wins

again!" Jessie said, "I'll end this quickly. Go, Cacnea!" Bridgette cheered, "You can do

it, Charizard!" She told it, "Use Fire Bomb!" Zoey wondered, "What's that? I've never

heard of that move." Charizard flew up into the air. It aimed downward, began to spin

rapidly, and it shot out a Flamethrower that was directed at Cacnea! The massive blaze

was amazing. Cacnea fainted. The emcee cheered, "For a 3rd time in a row, Bridgette has

won! Here's your ribbon!" Bridgette received the Green Ribbon! She left the arena.

Suddenly, a woman with purple hair appeared! She exclaimed, "Bonjour! Your contest

win was magnificent! I am a Contest Expert. My name is Fantina. I am also the Gym

Leader in this city." Bridgette asked, "Can I battle you, Fantina?" She replied, "My gym

is being painted. However, I have a badge. Look at my necklace." Bridgette noticed that

the spot for a gem, was replaced with a badge. They headed to a clearing that was outside

of the city. Fantina asked, "Mademoiselle, are you ready?" Bridgette responded, "Yes,

I'm ready." Fantina sent out Drifblim! Bridgette sent out Blastoise! She yelled, "Use Ice

Beam!" Due to Drifblim being a Flying-type, it was easily defeated. Fantina sent out

Gengar! Bridgette said, "Blastoise, use Bite!" Due to Gengar being a Ghost-type, it

quickly lost all of its energy. Fantina sent out Mismagius! Bridgette ordered, "Use Hydro

Pump!" Mismagius was hit by lots of water pressure, and it lost the battle. Fantina

exclaimed, "That was magnificent! Here is the Relic Badge!"

Bridgette received the Relic Badge from Fantina! She asked, "What is that blue machine

in the pokemon center?" Fantina replied, "You can store your pokemon in it, if you want

to catch some more." Bridgette thanked her, and she walked off to the pokemon center.

She said, "I'll store Metagross and Staravia in here." After that, a Pidgey and a Ralts

wandered into the city. Bridgette used master balls to catch them. Next, she used some

golden rare candies to evolve them. After that, she had a Pidgeot and a Gardevoir.

Bridgette went to participate in the tag battle event. Suddenly, it felt like dimensions were

being torn. Palkia appeared, and it created a vortex! Bridgette was not satisfied by what

came out of it. Alejandro yelled, "What just happened? What is this place? Well, at least

I'm away from that brainless Owen." He looked up, and he noticed Bridgette. She said,

"A pole can't stop me, Alejandro. You're evil. Anyway, I have to go." She headed to the

tag battle stadium. Alejandro wondered, "I shall find out what's going on, by being a

villain." He saw Dawn. He asked, "Can I borrow that blue penguin of yours? It's cute,

just like you." Dawn blushed. She replied, "Okay, you can borrow it." He went into the

tag battle stadium. After everyone signed up, the pairs were randomly selected. Bridgette

was teamed up with Alejandro! She told him, "You better not try anything." In the first

round, they were up against two girls. The 1st one sent out a Pachirisu! The 2nd one sent

out Magnemite! Alejandro took off his shirt. The girls blushed. Bridgette thought to

herself, "He's doing that again?" Alejandro hypnotized them with his eyes. The girls said,

"Yes, master. We will forfeit this match." They walked off. Bridgette began to be happy,

because the opponents were always girls. In the end, Bridgette and Alejandro won.

They received Soothe Bells. Alejandro said, "I can't let Heather win! I have to get back

to the normal world! Bridgette, can you assist me with this task?" She said, "No way,

Jose. I still have a grudge, because I could've frozen to death! Al, we're going our

separate ways. I'm heading to Canalave City. Don't even try to follow me." She got on

her Pidgeot, and Bridgette flew off to Canalave City. Alejandro shouted, "Don't ever call

me Al! Nobody makes a fool out of Alejandro Burromuerto!" Everyone was staring at

him. A little boy said, "Mister, nobody makes a fool out of you. You're doing that all on

your own."

**How was Chapter 4? Bridgette has five badges! Alejandro has appeared, but what will happen to him? Will Team Rocket ever win anything? Standby for Chapter 5!**


	5. Chapter 5

Bridgette arrived in Canalave City. She thought to herself, "It's near the ocean. That's

great." She found the building for the Pokemon Gym. Bridgette entered it. She asked, "Is

anyone here?" A voice replied, "I am Byron, the Gym Leader! Go to the battlefield,

challenger!" Bridgette stepped on to the battlefield. Byron appeared on the other side. He

exclaimed, "You must have made it past Oreburgh City! You defeated my son, Roark!"

Bridgette said, "He was easy to beat. Anyway, let's battle!" Byron explained, "Bridgette,

come at me with everything you've got! I dare you to do that!" She responded, "You

asked for it, Byron!" Bridgette sent out Charizard! Byron sent out Bronzor! Bridgette

yelled, "Charizard, use Flamethrower!" It unleashed a powerful flame, and Bronzor

fainted from the extreme damage. Byron sent out Steelix! Bridgette shouted, "Charizard,

use Fire Burst!" Byron asked, "What's that?" Charizard fired a red ball of energy at

Steelix! The red energy exploded into hot flames! Steelix was defeated! Bridgette

switched to Blastoise. Byron sent out Bastiodon! Bridgette said, "Blastoise, use Hydro

Cannon!" It fired massive amounts of water pressure! Bastiodon took major damage, and

it fainted! Byron yelled, "My sturdy team got defeated! Bridgette, you've earned this

badge!" Bridgette received the Mine Badge from Byron! She thanked him, and Bridgette

left the Gym. Next, she noticed a Contest Arena. Bridgette entered it. She didn't see any

of her rivals. Bridgette thought to herself, "Well, that makes competing ten times easier."

In the appeal round, Bridgette sent out Gardevoir! She commanded, "Use Energy Ball!

Then, add Shock Wave on to that!" It followed all of her instructions, and Bridgette

created green and yellow sparkles. Nurse Joy exclaimed, "You did great! Gardevoir looks

healthy." Afterwards, the judges made their decisions. Bridgette moved on to the next

round. She faced off against a trainer who used a Geodude. Bridgette sent out Venusaur!

She ordered, "Use Vine Whip!" Venusaur hit Geodude with its giant vines. Geodude

fainted! Bridgette moved on to the next round. This time, her opponent had a Magneton.

She sent out Charizard. Bridgette cheered, "Let's do it! Charizard, use Flamethrower!"

The flame was very intense, and Magneton lost all of its energy. In the final round,

Bridgette was up against someone who had a Monferno. She sent out Gardevoir! She

said, "Gardevoir, use Psychic." Monferno was hit by a strong telekinetic force, and it was

defeated. The emcee yelled, "Bridgette, you've won the Yellow Ribbon and the Pink

Ribbon! You can enter the Grand Festival!" She left the arena. Bridgette saw Ash's

group. Dawn exclaimed, "Hey, Bridgette! We have five ribbons! Both of us can enter the

Grand Festival! Anyway, Ash has to earn a badge." He replied, "After this, we're headed

to Sunyshore City. The Snowpoint Gym Leader is there, too. She has badges." Brock

asked, "Have you gained experience, Bridgette?" She responded, "Yes, I have."

Suddenly, Team Rocket appeared! Jessie shouted, "She's teamed up with the twerps!"

Ash told Pikachu, "Can you send them blasting off, Pikachu?" It unleashed a

Thunderbolt, and Team Rocket blasted off into the sky. This distraction gave Bridgette

time, so she could go to Sunyshore City. Dawn asked, "Where did Bridgette go?" Brock

said, "I don't know." Bridgette and her Pidgeot flew to Sunyshore City. She thought to

herself, "This is almost over. I just have to win those tournaments, and I'll be back

home." She arrived in Sunyshore City. Bridgette ran into a guy named Flint. He

exclaimed, "Hey, hotshot! Volkner has teamed up with Candice. She uses ice-types, but

she knows how to get ignited! Good luck, hotshot!" Bridgette walked on solar panels.

She reached the gym. When she went inside, a man and a woman were standing there.

The man said, "I'm Volkner. These battles have been boring. Hopefully, you can give me

a good battle." The woman said, "I'm Candice. I know how to focus. Get ready to lose

this double battle! It's two against two!" Volkner sent out Luxray! Candice sent out

Abomasnow!" Bridgette sent out Charizard and Gengar! She exclaimed, "Charizard, use

Fire Burst on Abomasnow! Gengar, use Shadow Burst on Luxray!" They obeyed her

instructions, and Bridgette easily achieved victory. Bridgette received the Icicle Badge

from Candice. Bridgette received the Beacon Badge from Volkner. He explained, "You

have eight badges. You should head north. You'll reach the Pokemon League and the

Grand Festival." Bridgette told them, "Thank you. I'll do that." She left the gym, and she

saw Paul. He said, "You managed to get all the badges? We'll battle at the Pokemon

League. I hope you can get past the first round." She replied, "I have a lot of skill. Be

ready, Paul." He walked into the gym. Bridgette and Pidgeot headed to the tournament.

Ash's group was already there. Dawn asked, "Where were you? Bridgette, we were

worried." Ash commented, "You sound like your mom. No need to worry, Dawn.

Bridgette, I hope we have the best battle ever." Dawn added, "I'm looking forward to our

battle, too. Good luck, Bridgette." The Pokemon League was starting first. Bridgette and

Ash walked into the building to register their pokemon. She registered her pokemon first.

After registrations were finished, the 64 trainers got ready for the battles. Bridgette found

a Pokemon League brochure. It had the rules, and the matchups for the first round. She

was up against a trainer named Barry. Bridgette thought to herself, "I remember that boy!

I crashed into him! I hope he doesn't hold grudges." If this didn't shock her, one name

definitely would. She scrolled through the names. She wondered, "No way! Alejandro's

here? That's not possible! I bet he manipulated and bribed the Gym Leaders!" Then, the

matchups appeared on a giant television. Bridgette was scared about having to face

Barry. She had to summon up her courage. Just like Geoff said once, "It's not that big of

a deal. You can do this." After sixteen matches, she was up next. Bridgette walked into

the stadium. Barry noticed her. He said, "You're my first opponent? You look weak, so

this should be easy." Bridgette yelled, "You're just like Ezekiel! I'll prove you wrong!"

The battle started. Barry sent out Staraptor! Bridgette sent out Blastoise! She

commanded, "Use Ice Beam at full power!" It fired a cold beam, and Staraptor fainted!

The score was 6-5. Bridgette switched to Gengar. Barry sent out Snorlax! Bridgette

shouted, "Gengar, use Drain Punch at maximum power!" Gengar took away all of

Snorlax's energy! The score was 6-4. Barry sent out Roserade! Bridgette whispered,

"Use Psychic." The strong telekinetic force knocked out Roserade. Barry said, "What's

going on? She's taken out half my team! Come on out, Heracross!" Bridgette yelled,

"Gengar, use Psychic attack!" The attack had a huge effect on Heracross, and it got

knocked out. Barry sent out Rapidash! Bridgette switched to Venusaur. She commanded,

"Use Bullet Seed at full power!" Rapidash fainted from being hit 5 times. Barry said,

"Oh, come on! It's a Grass-type, but it has that much power to knock out my Rapidash?"

Barry sent out his prized Empoleon! Bridgette sent out Gardevoir! She cheered, "All

right, Gardevoir! Let's end this with Shock Wave!" Empoleon was forced to take the

damage, since Shock Wave never misses. Empoleon fell to the ground.

The referee said, "The winner is Bridgette!" The crowd cheered her name. Barry shook

hands with Bridgette. He said, "I'm sorry for thinking you were weak. Show these guys

what girls are capable of, Bridgette!" She went back into the lobby. Ash said, "Nice

going, Bridgette! You wiped out Barry's team! I won my match, too." Bridgette looked at

a new brochure for the second round. She exclaimed, "Look at this, Ash! Alejandro won

in the first round!" He asked, "Who's that?" She explained, "He's really evil."

Bridgette continued to win through the league. She never had any of her pokemon faint.

In the end, she won against a man named Tobias. He was extremely powerful. Also,

Bridgette defeated Paul in the top 4. She finally earned his respect. The emcee

announced, "The winner of the Pokemon League is Bridgette from Total Drama!" The

other competitors clapped. The audience loudly cheered. By the way, Bridgette defeated

Alejandro in the top 16. Dawn told her, "That guy named Alejandro is entering the Grand

Festival, too! He's really hot, but we're still competitors!" They headed to the building

for the Grand Festival. Bridgette thought, "I will settle the score, Alejandro."

**How did you like Chapter 5? A lot happened! Bridgette's going to take on the **

**contest tournament! Will she win? Standby for Chapter 6!**


	6. Chapter 6

Bridgette and Dawn were getting their pokemon ready. Zoey, Kenny, and Ursula

appeared. Zoey said, "Well, we've all made it this far. It's time to see who is the top

coordinator in Sinnoh!" Ursula added, "It's that blonde girl who won in Floaroma Town!

I've got a bone to pick with you!" Kenny commented, "Save it for the battle rounds.

Anyway, this will be exciting! Dee Dee, I hope you and your pokemon have been

practicing." Dawn replied, "We've been practicing a lot. No need to worry!" Bridgette

found a contest brochure. It had the rules in it. Bridgette thought to herself, "I have to use

three pokemon in the appeal round? It is for the Appeal Trio? They're judged

individually, and that averages out my final score? I'm nervous, but I know I'll do well!

I have to reach the battle round, so I can give Alejandro what he deserves!" Kenny told

Bridgette, "I watched the Pokemon League tournament. You beat everybody, and you

never lost one pokemon! It'll be an honor to battle the new League Champion!" Dawn

noticed Alejandro. She yelled, "Hi, Alejandro! You're really cute." He responded,

"Thank you. You're very beautiful. Dawn, I love the way you use those moves." She

blushed and giggled. Kenny accidentally punched Alejandro in the eye! He said, "Sorry

about that, Al." He explained, "Do not worry, Kenny. It can fixed with some ice and

revenge." He asked, "Did you say revenge?" The appeal round started. Dawn used

Pachirisu, Piplup, and Togekiss. She received a score of 87.4. Alejandro used Treecko,

Torchic, and Mudkip. He received a score of 90.1. After 127 trainers, Bridgette was the

last one. She sent out Gengar, Blastoise, and Venusaur. Bridgette commanded, "Gengar,

use Dark Pulse! Venusaur, use Bullet Seed! Blastoise, use Bubblebeam!" The three

moves collided, and they created a color-changing rainbow of sparkles. The crowd

cheered. The judges said, "That's something you don't see often." Bridgette waited.

She received a score of 98.9! The judges made their choices. The six rivals moved on to

the battle rounds. In the 1st round, Bridgette faced off against Ursula. She yelled, "Hey,

blondie! You won't win this match!" Bridgette sent out Charizard! Ursula sent out

Garchomp! Bridgette said, "Charizard, use Dragon Claw." The dragon-type move did

extreme damage to Garchomp. It was knocked out. Bridgette won the match. Ursula told

her, "I can't believe that I lost again! I still have a grudge against you." Bridgette

discovered that her four other rivals made it past the 1st battle round. She asked,

"Alejandro, how did you win?" He explained, "It was hot, so I took off my shirt. My

opponent was a girl. She got flustered, so she forfeited the match to me." Zoey

exclaimed, "That's a dirty tactic! Speaking of tactics, it looks like your chance for

revenge against Kenny is coming up." Bridgette looked at the tournament board.

Afterwards, the 2nd round began. Bridgette's opponent used a Lairon. She sent out

Blastoise. Bridgette whispered, "Use Hydro Pump." It shot out massive water pressure.

The pressure slammed Lairon against the wall, and it fainted. Bridgette won again.

She saw Zoey, Dawn, and Alejandro. Bridgette told him, "You're only making yourself

wait for your defeat." Dawn looked at the tournament board. She exclaimed, "In the 3rd

round, I have to battle Zoey!" She replied, "I won't go easy on you, Dawn." Bridgette's

match was after theirs. She was up against a trainer with a Gloom. Bridgette sent out

Charizard! She shouted, "Use Blast Burn!" The fiery inferno made Gloom lose all of its

energy. Bridgette cheered, "Thanks, Charizard!" She discovered that Dawn had beaten

Zoey. Dawn exclaimed, "This is great! I finally beat, Zoey! Bridgette, you're a good

friend." Alejandro commented, "She's a good friend, but look at the tournament

matchups. Dawn, you're up against me. Can you resist my charms?" Bridgette inserted,

"Dawn, don't look in his eyes! He'll manipulate your mind. He's evil." Dawn asked,

"How can something beautiful be evil?" Bridgette rolled her eyes. She said, "When you

lose, don't come crying to me." In the 4th round, Bridgette's opponent used a Sharpedo.

Bridgette sent out Venusaur! She said, "Just finish this with Bullet Seed." Her opponent's

Sharpedo was hit 5 times! Sharpedo was knocked out! Bridgette moved on to the final 4.

She noticed that Alejandro had beaten Dawn. She shouted, "That's impossible! She's a

good trainer! Let me guess. You charmed her." Alejandro replied, "I messed with her

head. Three of my opponents were girls. I charmed them all. You're just fortunate that

you're not facing me, for the 5th round." Bridgette's match was after Alejandro's. She

battled against a trainer who had a Swalot. Bridgette sent out Gardevoir! She yelled,

"Gardevoir, use Psychic at full power!" The psychic energy easily eliminated Swalot.

Bridgette advanced to the final round. She finally faced off against Alejandro.

He sent out Tyranitar! Bridgette sent out Gengar! Alejandro commented, "You amuse

me, Bridgette. I never thought you'd send out a Ghost-type." Bridgette shouted, "Gengar,

end this feud with Drain Punch!" It absorbed all of Tyranitar's energy. The emcee

announced, "Bridgette wins the Grand Festival! She was on fire!" Suddenly, Palkia

appeared! It tore the dimensions, and a vortex appeared! Bridgette told everyone, "I have

to leave now. Thanks for everything. She hugged Ash, Dawn, and Brock. Paul told her, "I

hope we meet again. I want a rematch." Zoey told her, "Good luck on Total Drama!

We'll be rooting for you!" Paul added, "Hey, Bridgette! Tell Duncan that I think he's

really weak." Dawn said, "I'll miss you, Bridgette. Come back and visit us again

someday!" Team Rocket showed up. Jessie said, "Goodbye, twerpette. Don't steal from

anyone, because we'll steal Chris Mclean's paychecks!" Bridgette and Alejandro went

into the portal. Dawn whispered, "Goodbye, Bridgette. Good luck."

In the Total Drama universe, Geoff was very sad. He thought to himself, "Bridgette's not

coming back. She's gone forever. Suddenly, Harold ran into the aftermath waiting room!

He exclaimed, "Turn on the television!" The portal sent Bridgette and Alejandro back on

to the plane. Lindsay squealed, "Bridgette, you're back! Let's celebrate, since we're in

Paris!" She replied, "I have an idea." She tossed a parachute to Alejandro, and Heather

pushed him off the plane. Bridgette thought to herself, "It is smooth flying from here.

Dawn, you were right. No need to worry!" Chris exclaimed, "This is great! Hey,

everyone! Another person is joining us! She just appeared out of nowhere! Go to the

mess hall!" Bridgette and the others headed there. She recognized the person. Dawn

exclaimed, "I get to be a part of my favorite show! Bridgette, we'll make a great team!"

They walked into first class, and they ordered some food. The girls smiled at each other,

and they looked through the window. They saw the Eiffel Tower. Dawn explained, "It's

the city of love, and you're my best friend." Bridgette replied, "Thanks, Dawn."


End file.
